


Wally

by TheSushiMonster



Series: you and i [25]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSushiMonster/pseuds/TheSushiMonster
Summary: “How would you like a stuffed animal?” Enzo wins Bonnie a stuffed penguin. Missing scene from 8x05.





	Wally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluegothic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegothic/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TIFF! <3
> 
> This is unintentionally sad, for which I apologize for, but it's only because canon sucks.

Sometime after Matt and Caroline run over to the bumper cars, Enzo slides off the table to sit beside her. “How would you like a stuffed animal?”

Bonnie raises an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Really,” he says, eyes glittering. His arm snakes around her shoulders and she leans into him. “I hear it’s tradition.”

“Caroline?”

Enzo kisses her hair. “Who else?” Bonnie laughs and he squeezes her tighter. God, he’s missed her, so much - and just hours ago he didn’t even care, didn’t even _want_ her, let alone love her - and now she’s there, in his arms, alive and safe and laughing.

She looks up at him. “I missed you. So much.” From her position, she can only reach his jaw, so she lets her lips linger there. Enzo closes his eyes and breathes. “Let’s find a worker we can compel to run the dart station.”

Tugging on his hand, Bonnie leads them away. Enzo follows, fingers intertwined. He doesn’t want to let her go, to stop touching her - not yet, until he has to. So for now, he squeezes her fingers between his, pulling her closer to him. Bonnie smiles, kissing his shoulder, before leading him around a corner.

They find a worker Stefan compelled to stay right next to the balloon dart station. Eric is quick to set up everything, especially after Enzo explains that his girlfriend wants a stuffed animal and he has every intention of winning it. Bonnie, of course, rolls her eyes and bites back a grin.

Enzo misses the first three shots and swears. “What the hell?”

“Apparently you’ve lost your talent for throwing sharp objects,” says Bonnie, leaning against his non-throwing arm. Enzo frowns and throws another dart - and misses. “Everyone knows these things are rigged.”

“Rigged or not, I’m going to hit that damn balloon.” Eyes narrowed, Enzo aims again.

And misses.

Enzo swears, loudly and colorfully, and Bonnie laughs. He glares at her before aiming again. Determined to succeed, he focuses on the green balloon staring back at him, mocking him.

But the dart almost falls out of his fingers when Bonnie whispers in his ear: “if you make it, I promise I’ll do that thing with my tongue you like so much. _Where ever_ you like.”

Enzo blinks, blooding rushing everywhere except his brain, and lets out a sigh. He lets the dart fly.

The loud _pop_ echoes sharply in his ears.

Grinning, Enzo picks up Bonnie and spins her. Her squeal vibrates against his chest, so he kisses her. This isn’t the first kiss since his humanity returned, but it’s the first that’s not desperate. It’s deep and passionate and urgent, still, but Enzo tries - when he runs his tongue along her bottom lip and she sighs, her hand curling against neck, and he licks her teeth - to savor her. He wants her to know how much he loves her, how much he missed her, how his promises and commitment to her have never, ever wavered.

When Bonnie pulls back, breathing hard, her nose grazing over his, Enzo grins. She’s beautiful, glowing, out of breath and staring back at him with glazed over eyes. Knowing _he_ is the reason she’s so happy makes his heart ache.

In that moment, Enzo knows he will marry her.

“Which prize would you like?” he asks softly, refusing to let her go just yet. His hands interlock around her waist and her hands still rest on his shoulders. “There’s a frog, a dog… or a penguin.”

Bonnie turns in his arms so he holds her waist instead. She leans into his chest and he breathes in her hair, _her_. “The penguin, definitely.”

“And what are we naming our new penguin?”

“Our?” She escapes his grasps, somehow, but he quickly rushes back around her and she laughs. Grabbing the penguin from Eric, she turns back to face him, hugging the penguin to her chest. “I’m pretty sure he’s mine.”

“But I won him,” says Enzo, letting his thumbs escape beneath her shirt. Her skin is warm and soft and he can’t wait to get lost in it, in her. “So, therefore, he’s ours.”

Bonnie leans closer with a tiny smile. “What’s mine is ours, huh?”

Even dead, Enzo knows that this is the moment where the air feels cleaner and the night sky cooler and his heart beats faster. His mouth lingers above hers. “I’m yours, Bonnie Bennett.”

Bonnie kisses him, their penguin between their hearts, and Enzo can’t believe he’ll ever let her go again. He backs off this time, kissing beneath her ear and along her jaw and Bonnie moans before speaking. “Wally.”

“What?” Enzo stares at her, pausing in his pursuit of kissing all of her exposed skin, and frowns.

“ _Wally_ ,” she repeats, grinning widely, “is the name of our penguin.” She hands the stuffed animal over to him. “Now let’s get some popcorn so Wally doesn’t have to watch his parents be inappropriate.”

Warm and laughing, Enzo offers his arm which she quickly wraps hers around. “As long as he has his own room so we can be inappropriate later - “ He glances at her with raised eyebrows and he can’t help but smirk when she squeezes his arm. Leaning into her, he kisses her temple. “I’ve had three months to fantasize what inappropriate things I’d like to do with you and I plan on doing every single one.”

For a second, he wonders if he could drag her into one of the abandoned buildings and get started - but Bonnie smiles at him and shakes her head, kissing the corner of his mouth. “And I can’t wait,” she says, her fingers digging into his arm. The sounds of their friends are louder now and she’s walking closer to him. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too, love.” And he knows he can’t have her against a wall in a dusty building, because she deserves to be worshipped and savored, in privacy and with a bed - because she deserves everything and more. Right before they join back up with Matt, laughing at Stefan losing badly to another rigged game, Enzo pulls her back to his chest. “I love you.”

Bonnie smiles and kisses him, small and sweet, lingering only briefly. “I love you too.”

(Later, after they picked up the popcorn littered on the floor from their food fight, and after Caroline and Ric ran out to go back home, and after Matt and Stefan closed down the carnival, they’ll walk back to Bonnie’s childhood home with Wally in Bonnie’s arms. And for a second, Enzo can pretend that she’s his wife and Wally is their adopted son and nothing has ever felt more right.

And that night, when he’s rediscovering all the ways he can show her how much he loves her, Enzo promises himself he’ll do everything he can to make that dream reality.)


End file.
